Chocolate
by Madame Lestrange
Summary: Uma fic sobre doces sentimentos... ou seria sobre sentimentos e doces? Não importa. Ela mostra como o chocolate pode provocar neuroses, levar pessoas à loucora ou no caso de Rony e Hermione descobrirem sentimentos novos.


Chocolate 

_N/A – Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo, e como eu amo esse shipper e adoro comédias românticas, resolvi fazer essa pequena fic. Imagine que essa fic se passa numa tarde de sábado do sexto ano, antes dos, bem, incidentes desagradáveis (buááá!) que eu não pretendo colocar aqui pra não estragar a festa de quem ainda não leu. (ATENÇÃO: OS SPOILERS COMEÇAM AQUI. SE NÃO QUISER SABER DE NADA ANTES DE LER, O BOTÃOZINHO DE FECHAR NO TOPO DA PÁGINA É A SUA SERVENTIA!). Imagine que Rony já deu um pé na bunda da Lilá (ao estilo Nelson dos Simpsons – HÁ-HÁÁÁ!) e Harry já está namorando Gina (que fofo). Divirta-se, e espero que goste deste meu esforço literário. Ah, sim, e COMENTEM! Vá lá, vocês não pagam nada pra comentar e só fazem os autores felizes! É a campanha BOTE UM COMENTÁRIO NO COFRINHO DO 3V! Bote o seu!_

Sabem o significado da palavra "tédio"? Bom, é mais ou menos isso: a maioria dos alunos foi dar uma volta no jardim e tomar sol, outros resolveram aproveitar a tarde tirando um cochilo, outros (pra ser mais exato, meu melhor amigo, Harry, e a minha irmãzinha caçula, Gina), num "treino particular" de quadribol (treino, sei... Essa desculpa é mais velha que andar pra frente!), outros (infelizmente, eu), pondo meia tonelada de dever em dia, e outros (a Hermione, o castor devorador de livros) lendo "Hogwarts, uma História" pela 94ª vez (sem brincadeira, eu contei. Será que tem algo errado nisso?). E, pra piorar ainda mais a minha vida, nem passar uma droga de resposta aquela dentuça queria! (Ah, esqueci, ex-dentuça. Caramba, sabe que o sorriso dela é até bonito?).

Então, torrando os poucos neurônios que ainda me restavam (e também devorando feito louco uns sapos de chocolate, que o Harry me deu. Pelo menos me entregou pessoalmente, graças à Romilda Vance nunca mais vou confiar numa caixa de chocolates outra vez), eu tentava fazer a minha lição. A Hermione papagaiava do meu lado, coisas como "Essa data está errada", ou "a sua letra está horrível", ou "casa se escreve com S e não com Z", ou ainda "desde quando você se chama Roonil Wazhlly?". Sabe, ela consegue ser chata. Encantadoramente chata, mas ainda assim uma chata. Será que ela gosta de sapos de chocolate?

Ei, Mione, pega um sapo de chocolate! – disse eu, mordendo a cabeça de outro, da maneira mais inocente possível.

Se acha que vai me comprar com chocolates, Ronald, está muito enganado. Não vou passar nenhuma resposta pra você! – como é que ela consegue parecer tanto com a minha mãe?

Ei, abaixa as armas! Só achei que você gostava de chocolates!

E ela gostava mesmo. Ela comeu CINCO sapos, quase de uma vez só! Mas aparentemente o chocolate deixou-a bem mais disposta a responder meus deveres para mim, hehe. Será que batizaram aqueles sapos também? Não, acho que o Harry não seria capaz... ou seria? Talvez ele tenha posto Felix Felicis e eu esteja cheio de sorte! Ou não, se eu tivesse sorte mesmo eu saberia fazer meu dever sozinho. Ou teria duas caixas de sapos de chocolate, a Hermione me deu um prejuízo e tanto... Que droga, tô viajando na maionese outra vez! Tenho que voltar para o ensaio de História da Magia. Gente, a letra da Hermione é tão bonita... principalmente quando ela está respondendo o meu trabalho de Feitiços, parece até que está fazendo uma letra mais caprichada...

N/A - O Rony viaja na maionese, no catchup, na mostarda, no molho vinagrete, no molho shoyu...

Rony... Rony, você tá me ouvindo? Agora, sim, o seu trabalho de Feitiços está certinho agora. Deixa eu revisar a sua composição de História da Magia enquanto você copia esse com a sua letra.

Que sacrilégio! Apagar aquela letra tão bonita pra colocar as minhas garatujas? Sem chance! Mas aí o Flitwick vai saber que não fui eu quem fez... Droga, vou ter que passar a limpo. Mas eu vou ficar com essa folha pra mim! Ei, é só impressão ou os olhos dela brilham quando se fala de duendes decapitados?

Então, quando já estava escurecendo e eu (graças à Hermione! Amém) terminei meus deveres acumulados, meu cunhadinho (por que é que toda vez que eu vejo ele cheio de graça pra cima da Gina meu primeiro impulso é sempre quebrar o seu nariz?) e Gina vieram do seu "treino". Eu até faço idéia do que eles estavam treinando de verdade...

Ai, que meigo, os dois juntinhos a tarde inteira! Vá em frente, Hermione, a concorrente já era! – disse aquela desmamada da minha irmã, um sorriso maroto (que eu, diga-se de passagem, odiei) nos lábios. Harry (aquele vira-casaca amigo da onça) ainda teve o despropósito de continuar a frase da maritaca ruiva, o mesmo sorriso bobo na cara, dizendo:

Aê, Rony, aproveita agora! O McLaggan não vai ficar na ala hospitalar para sempre!

Eu não pude fazer absolutamente nada, além de bufar como uma panela de pressão e ficar mais vermelho que um tomate maduro. Como eles se atreviam a me caluniar daquela maneira? E a Hermione? O que ela pensaria de mim? Será que ainda tem aquele vinho na sala do Slughorn? E, se o Harry me enfiar pela goela outro bezoar, eu juro que não vai ser o Voldemort que vai matá-lo, e sim eu! Vocês não fazem idéia de onde eu socaria o bezoar...

N/A: Crianças, por favor, não repitam qualquer coisa que vocês lerem nessa fic. É falta de educação... imitar os outros!.

A única coisa que me restou, então, foi jogar um sapo de chocolate nele (caraca, que desperdício!) e correr para o dormitório antes que falassem mais alguma bobagem (ou que ele revidasse. Como não havia mais sapos, e eu ainda não me conformo de ter desperdiçado o último da caixa, ele me jogaria o livro de feitiços. Ei, eu devia ter pensado nisso antes... É, que fique para uma próxima! Ele que me aguarde...). Só deu tempo de ver que Hermione também estava indo para o dormitório das meninas, e que Harry e Gina riam como duas hienas em que alguém fez cócegas.

Fiquei no dormitório tempo suficiente para não quebrar o pescoço deles, mas aí me lembrei que hoje a sobremesa era pudim de chocolate, e isso é uma coisa que eu não perco de maneira alguma. Eu sou um chocólatra! É só ficar longe do Harry e da Gina e não terei problemas! A não ser que outro chocólatra resolva se sentar perto de mim... aí, é melhor prepararem um ringue, porque vai dar briga!

Bom, até que a tarde foi produtiva. Não, não foi porque eu passei a tarde inteira com o Rony. Sério. Ah, qual é, tira esse sorriso besta da cara! Só porque hoje o cabelo dele estava bonito pra caramba? É claro que não! É porque eu pude revisar toda a matéria, e consegui fazer o Rony pôr em dia a matéria dele. Sabe, eu precisava arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer, enquanto o Harry e a Gina, bem, cuidavam da vida deles. Mas até que foi divertido. E aqueles sapos de chocolate estavam ótimos. Foi uma gentileza do Rony, pra variar. Será que ele sabe que eu sou chocólatra? Bom, acho que não, eu sei me controlar comendo chocolate, afinal, só peguei cinco sapinhos... Um atrás do outro... Em menos de três minutos... Ah, droga, esquece!

A única coisa ruim foi quando o Harry e a Gina resolveram fazer piadinhas. Tive que me segurar muito para não jogar meu exemplar de "Hogwarts, uma História" bem no meio da cara deles, só pra acabar com aquele sorrisinho bobo. O Rony foi mais rápido que eu, mas escolheu mal sua arma. Eu estava de olho naquele último sapinho... Nem esperei pra ver o que ia acontecer, e resolvi subir direto para o dormitório, e vi o Rony subindo ao mesmo tempo. Ele fica uma gracinha quando está nervoso... Aquele olhar de zangado... Aquela cara vermelha... Os cabelos desalinhados... Ah, meu Deus, preciso de um psiquiatra... Ou de um chocolate!

N/A: Chocolates ainda são os melhores psiquiatras... e são muito mais em conta. O único problema é que eles engordam e enchem a nossa cara de espinhas. Ah, mas quem se importa?.

Acho que vou descer. Se não me engano, hoje vai ter pudim de chocolate de sobremesa... e o Rony adora pudim de chocolate... MAS QUE DROGA! Será que tudo me faz lembrar ou do Rony ou de chocolate?

Não sei porque, mas resolvi me produzir um pouco mais. Mudei o penteado, e resolvi prender os cabelos para cima. Passei um pouco de sombra azul clara, e brilho nos lábios. Coloquei um vestido florido verde-claro que ganhei da mãe do Rony de Natal (aff!). Estava bonita (oh, como sou modesta), mas sem exageros. Ninguém vai me notar, eu tenho certeza...

Tive a certeza da minha vida quando eu estava me servindo de sopa de ervilhas no salão principal, e a vi, parecendo uma visão do céu, descendo as escadarias (será que alguém me viu babando em cima da sopa? Sei lá, mas o Harry ficou com uma crise de risadinhas que eu não consegui entender). Ela, toda leve e produzida, usando um vestido bonito, o cabelo preso pra cima, lindo também, um pouco de maquiagem... Um anjo! Aquela não podia ser a Hermione que eu conhecia há tanto tempo... Por sorte, ela teve a mesma idéia que eu e resolveu ficar longe de Harry e Gina. Aquelas piadas torram a paciência de qualquer um!

É... Ela se sentou longe do Harry e perto de mim! Será que fez de propósito? Ora, Rony, deixe de ser bobo, porque ela olharia para um urubu ruivo como você, um cara com altura demais e cérebro de menos, irmãos demais e beleza de menos? Caia na real, cara! Ela nunca olharia para você! Decerto, se produziu toda só pra exibir pro McLaggan o que ele deixou escapar! Ei, calma aí, ele nem está aqui! Ora, dane-se! Só sei que passei o jantar inteiro com a sensação de que alguém me observava...

A hora mais crítica, porém, foi na sobremesa. Eles prepararam o maior pudim de chocolate que eu já vi na minha vida, e eu e ela acabamos pegando o mesmo pedaço ao mesmo tempo, e o Harry teve o acesso de risadas mais bizarro que eu já vi na vida. E aquela traidora da Gina ainda o acompanhou, pode?

Tá bom, eu disse que cabeças iriam rolar, ou qualquer coisa parecida, mas eu não tive a coragem sequer de aumentar a voz para a Hermione. Simplesmente entreguei o pudim pra ela e peguei outra fatia pra mim. E ouvi mais risadas... Mas o sorriso que ela me deu compensou... Caramba, nunca percebi que ela tinha olhos castanhos!

Certo, aquilo era estranho: o Rony abriu mão da maior fatia de pudim de chocolate da mesa por minha causa? Ora essa, eu o conheço desde o primeiro ano, já o vi trocando tapas com primeiranistas por causa de bombons, ele não abriria mão daquele pudim à toa... Mas é claro que eu não seria boba de recusar! E eu tenho certeza absoluta de ter ouvido risadinhas do Harry e da Gina. Hienas idiotas... Não sabem fazer nada além de rir...

Mas aquele pudim estava muito bom... Não sei por que, mas ele me fez pensar no Rony... Aquela cara de bobo dele... Gente, só agora eu percebi que ele tem um sorriso lindo e covinhas nas bochechas quando sorri... Será que ele...

Ora, Hermione, não seja ridícula! Ele, alto e elegante, e você, essa nanica cabeluda CDF... Sem chance! Com certeza ele ainda pensa na Lilá. Bem, tá certo que ele evitou ela por muito tempo... Ah, é só tipo, eu tenho certeza. Mas eu ADORO esse tipo! Eu quero esse tipo pra mim, só pra mim!

Ei, garota, se recomponha! Você tem coisas mais importantes para pensar, como as suas responsabilidades com a escola. Ah, que se dane a escola, eu quero o Rony! Use o bom senso, Hermione! Pro inferno com o bom senso! HERMIONE GRANGER, EU NÃO QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ OUTRA VEZ, MOCINHA! ORA, SUA CONSCIÊNCIA IMBECIL, VÁ SE FERRAR!

Gente, que estranho, é a primeira vez que eu quase troco tapas comigo mesma... Por sorte, eu pude pegar um último prato de pudim. A única coisa que me acalma é chocolate... Mas que droga, eu não consigo deixar de pensar no Rony e em chocolate ao mesmo tempo! Por que quando eu penso em um, sempre penso no outro?

EU PRECISO DE UM BOMBOM! Bom, acho que é agora que eu me dou por vencido e admito uma coisa que estava esfregando o traseiro na minha cara por seis anos: EU AMO A HERMIONE! Tomara que ninguém saiba... Tomara que i _ela_ /i não saiba! Tomara que um meteoro bata com a Terra e o mundo acabe! Onde estão os bombons da Romilda Vance? Será que alguém jogou no lixo? Será que aquela garrafa do Slughorn ainda está por perto?

Certo, Rony, controle-se, cara, acalme-se, aja como a pessoa equilibrada e racional que você é. Ficar arrebentando os travesseiros contra as paredes não vai resolver os seus problemas. Espere para arrebentar a cara do Harry quando ele voltar. Eu odeio aquelas risadas... e odeio ele com a minha irmã! Será que alguém descobriria se eu amarrasse o tornozelo dele a uma pedra de cem quilos e o jogasse no lago? Ah, o que eu não daria para esganá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos... ou para pegar mais um prato de pudim de chocolate!

Pára com isso, Weasley! Olha só o mico que você está pagando! Mas não tem ninguém aqui... Se bem que, às vezes, sinto como se eu fosse observado... Será que... Ah, esquece isso, cara! Mas eu tinha certeza de que tinha alguém me olhando, vendo até o que eu estou pensando... Mas peraí, então todo mundo sabe que eu amo a Hermione? É como se tivesse alguém lendo a minha vida! Aff, eu já estou tendo alucinações! Preciso de chocolate!

Não, se tem uma coisa que eu preciso é parar de pensar em chocolate. E parar de pensar na Hermione. Já sei, vou começar a pensar em quadribol! Não, mas aí eu penso no Harry agarrando a Gina e... Não, tenho que pensar em outra coisa. Ah, já sei! No meu dever de Poções! Ah, não, a Hermione fez meu último ensaio de... DROGA! Será que é tão difícil achar algo que não me faça lembrar nem de chocolate, nem do Harry e da Gina e nem da Hermione?

Já sei, vou pensar em cozinhar. A minha mãe faz um pudim que é uma delícia, principalmente o de choc... morango! Ei, espera aí, eu odeio morango! Então, de coco! Não, eu sou alérgico a coco. Ah, claro, o de creme! Mas ela nunca fez pudim de creme! Esquece, eu só gosto de UM tipo de pudim, e estou tentando desesperadamente não pensar nele!

Já sei uma coisa em que pensar: será que é interessante nadar no lago, pelado, de noite? É, sim, está meio frio, e das duas, uma: se eu não morrer afogado (porque eu não sei nadar) ou congelado, eu levo uma detenção de quinze anos, ou então vou ter alguma coisa bem interessante pra contar depois. É isso! Eu vou pegar a capa de invisibilidade do Harry e... Mas ele está usando... e com a Gina... EU VOU MATAR AQUELE DESGRAÇADO DO POTTER! (Meu Deus, eu preciso de um chocolate!).

Eu desisto! Vou afogar minhas mágoas num grande pedaço de pudim de chocolate! E a melhor maneira de conseguir isso é dando um pulo na cozinha. Tomara que eu tenha uma overdose! Ah, não, chocolate não causa overdose, só espinhas... Eu quero morrer! Será que, se eu pedir, eles colocam arsênico no chocolate? Ah, não, mas aí pode estragar o gosto. Que se dane, depois que eu me empanturrar eu decido!

Pense, Hermione, pense, Hermione, pense! Pare de pensar no Rony e em chocolate! Pense em qualquer outra coisa, senão você vai acabar pirando! Mas eu já pirei! Pra eu me apaixonar por Ronald Weasley, eu tenho que estar totalmente fora do meu juízo perfeito, mesmo!

Tá bom, vamos pensar em algo que definitivamente não combine com o Rony ou com chocolate. Claro! Lições! Eu não posso fazer as lições comendo chocolate pra não sujá-las, e o Rony, bem, digamos que ele não é o fã número um dos deveres. Mas ele fica tão feliz quando eu refaço seus deveres pra eles. Será que é porque eu o ajudo, e ele fica feliz com a minha presença, ou porque, por minha causa, ele tira notas boas? Oras, preste atenção, garota, é claro que é a segunda opção!

Grrrrrr, pare de pensar em bobagens, Granger! Quer que alguém descubra? Mas é claro que não! Então, por que você não tenta dar uma ajeitada nessa juba? É! Boa idéia, assim ele repara em mim e... Não, não, não, esqueça essa tolice! Pense em... biscoitos, é claro! Biscoitos? Que coisa idiota pra se pensar... Mas é uma excelente idéia! Como aqueles biscoitos de chocolate que a mãe do Rony enviou pra mim no Natal! Como ela descobriu que eu gosto tanto? Será que o Rony contou pra ela?

PARA JÁ COM ISSO! Já vi que biscoitos não são os melhores pensamentos que você pode ter agora! Chega, fui a nocaute por pontos! Eu preciso de chocolate, e preciso já, e se nos próximos cinco minutos eu não estiver mastigando um, cabeças irão rolar, paredes irão cair, e não vai sobrar uma única pena inteira nessa torre!

Claro, inteligência rara, e onde é que você pretende arrumar um chocolate a essa hora da noite? Alô-ou! Na cozinha, não é óbvio? Certo, Einstein, aí o Filch te pega, você toma uma detenção de um mês e fica sem o seu idolatrado chocolate! Que se dane, eu fujo da sala do Filch. Acho que estou tendo uma crise de abstinência! Deixe de ser besta, chocolate não vicia desse jeito! Como é que você pode saber? Simples, sua ignorante, eu sou você! Não quero nem saber, eu quero um chocolate e ninguém vai me impedir. Nem você, quer dizer, eu, quer dizer... Ah, esquece! Estou indo e estou indo agora mesmo!

Hehe, eu sou o cara, mesmo! Realizei um dos meus sonhos de vida (meti um lindo pontapé na madame Morrrrrrra) e cheguei até a cozinha, sem precisar do mapa ou da capa do Harry, e nem de nenhuma daquelas quinquilharias da loja do Fred e do Jorge. Por que eles deram aquele tesouro do Mapa do Maroto para o Harry e não para mim? Por que a minha família inteira me apunhala pelas costas? Agora sim é que eu preciso de chocolate, e um de tamanho litro! E é bom que ninguém chegue perto, eu rosno, mordo e sou hidrofóbico!

N/A: Momento cultural: um cachorro hidrofóbico é um cachorro com raiva, que espuma pela boca e faz um estrago daqueles. E já notaram como o Rony é dramático?

É meio estranho fazer cócegas na pintura de uma pêra. Mesmo vivendo a minha vida inteira no meio dessas coisas, ainda tem algumas bizarrices que eu não consigo entender. Mas compensa, sabe? Os trouxas, quando querem entrar em algum lugar, precisam arrebentar os cadeados com barras de ferro. Arrebentar cadeados... Faz muito barulho e demora demais. Nunca entendi direito como funcionam os cadeados...

N/A: Dããããããããããããã

Pois é, eu acho que deveria ter me inscrito em Estudo dos Trouxas, porque aí saberia melhor como eles vivem... e como a Mione vive... OK, é melhor eu entrar logo e pegar a droga do chocolate, antes que eu tenha mais idéias idiotas sobre cadeados, Hermione, chocolate, Hermione, pêras com cócegas, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... AAAAAARRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE! Preciso parar de pensar nela antes de ter um ataque cardíaco!

Bom, mas qualquer plano que eu tivesse sobre parar de pensar na Hermione e voltar ao meu juízo normal foi pelo ralo assim que eu abri a porta...

Desci as escadas quase correndo, a voz na minha cabeça tagarelando igual a uma matraca (ei, será que eu sou tão chata assim enquanto estou falando?), e confesso que fiquei totalmente gelada de pavor quando ouvi aquela gata fedorenta do Filch dando um berro capaz de acordar a escola inteira. Será que alguém realizou o sonho geral da escola e deu uma bicuda naquele tapete de banheiro com pernas?

Bom, isso não importa. Depois, parei pra pensar, até que o Harry e o Rony são bem idiotas para precisar de uma capa de invisibilidade e um mapa idiota (e contra as regras) pra chegarem até a cozinha sem serem pegos. Peraí, eles seriam bem capazes de chutar a madame Morrrrrrrrrra... Não, com certeza não! Um nunca sai à noite sem o outro. Será que as bonequinhas tem medo do escuro? Ah, não, já estou viajando na maionese outra vez! E o pior é que eu odeio maionese!

Quer saber? Já estou morrendo de sono, e de tédio dessa conversa comigo mesma. Será que eu sou tão irritante assim? Como será que eles me agüentam? Deve ser por isso que o Rony nunca me nota, porque eu sou uma baranga chata e irritante! Buáááááááááááá!

Meu Deus, Hermione, o que será de mim sem você? Sua consciência idiota, cala a boca, é por isso que você não tem amigos! Por quê? Será que é só porque você fica lembrando de frases que ouviu no primeiro ano pra jogar na cara dos outros? Você é muito chata! Tanto quanto você! Cala a boca! Será que você não pode manter esse bocão fechado por míseros dez minutos, só pra eu pegar meu chocolate e voltar pra torre? Tá bom, dez minutos, mas se passar disso, eu vou te dar uma dor de cabeça que você não vai esquecer nunca mais!

Comecei a fazer cosquinhas na pêra do quadro (que coisa mais ridícula!), entrei na cozinha e, pra minha sorte, foi o Dobby quem me recebeu.

Senhorita Granger! Dobby fica feliz em vê-la aqui! – ele estava todo sorridente e feliz – O que Dobby pode fazer pela senhorita?

Me traga qualquer coisa que seja cem por cento chocolate! – disse, já à beira do desespero. Ele apenas deu uma risadinha, saiu por alguns instantes e voltou com um imenso pote de bombons, de todos os tipos... Ao leite, meio amargo, branco, com castanhas, de licor, de coco... Ah, meu Deus, ele leu meus pensamentos!

Imediatamente, peguei três bombons e os engoli de uma vez só. Quando já estava com a mão dentro do vidro pra tentar alcançar um bombom de morango, eu vi a porta se abrir... E dou três chances pra vocês adivinharem quem estava lá (não, não era o Filch. Acho que, à essa hora, ele está cuidando do traseiro da sua gata. E também não era o Dumbledore procurando o banheiro!).

N/A: A partir daqui, a história vai começar a aparecer em terceira pessoa. Mas, ainda assim, alguns pensamentos deles irão aparecer entre parênteses, logo depois das falas. Espero que goste de ver as cabecinhas dos dois em conflito simultâneo..

Hermione ficou paralisada ao ver Rony, à porta, de pijama e pantufas em forma de pomo de ouro, olhando para ela, de camisola rosa, sentada no chão da cozinha da escola, abraçada a um pote de bombons e comendo três de uma vez só.

Vo-vo-vo-você a-a-a-aqui? – gaguejou Rony ("De todas as noites, em todas as cozinhas de todas as escolas de magia do mundo, porque ela tinha que estar justamente nessa?") – O-o-o q-que vo-vo-você es-está fazen-fazendo a-a-aqui?

Eu? – ela escondeu rapidamente o pote de bombons às suas costas – Nada! Só estava... Só estava tomando um ar fresco, é isso! – ainda segurando os bombons à suas costas, levantou-se distintamente e assumiu o seu costumeiro ar de superioridade – E você, o que está fazendo aqui?

Eu? – ele hesitou, mas por fim disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça – Eu vim checar a tubulação pra ver se não tem nenhum basilisco escondido nela, afinal de contas eu sou monitor, e você sabe, né?

Tá... E fui eu quem chutou a Madame Nor-r-r-ra, né? – retrucou Hermione, o ar de superioridade aumentando.

Claro que não! Fui eu! – Rony disse inesperadamente, sem pensar. ("Ah, meu Deus, como eu sou burro! Eu fui contar isso logo pra Hermione, agora sim é que eu me ferrei!")

Você? – Hermione parecia não acreditar no que ouviu – Como você foi capaz?

É que, bem, é que, é que... – Rony gaguejou, nervosíssimo ("RONALD WEASLEY, COMO É QUE VOCÊ CONSEGUE SER TÃO BURRO? E PARE DE GAGUEJAR, SEU PAMONHA! ÀS VEZES ME DÁ VERGONHA SER SEU CÉREBRO, SABIA?").

Parabéns, Rony! Finalmente alguém conseguiu! – Hermione, também inesperadamente, se jogou em cima de Rony num abraço apertado ("Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo?") – Finalmente alguém realizou o sonho de todos!

Ah, que é isso, não foi nada! – Rony disse, decidido a tirar uma casquinha ("Hehe, até você, Hermione? Eis uma face da Senhorita de Gelo que eu não conhecia!")

Isso merece uma comemoração! – Hermione estendeu o pote de chocolates a Rony – E regada a muito chocolate!

Quer dizer que você também gosta, Mione? – Rony perguntou, já jogando um bombom de chocolate branco na boca.

Er... Mais ou menos – Hermione parecia meio embaraçada, enquanto mastigava um bombom com avelã – Eu sou uma chocólatra inveterada!

Você é i _o quê_ /i ? – disse Rony, espantado, a mão (segurando um bombom de castanhas) parada no ar – Não é possível!

Pois é – ela parecia extremamente encabulada ("Parabéns, Hermione! Agora sim você estragou tudo de vez!") – E isso já faz tempo... Acho que você vai querer espalhar isso para meio mundo, não é?

Mas é claro que não! – Rony abriu um imenso sorriso – Eu também sou! Desde que eu me entendo por gente, eu sou um viciado em chocolate!

N/A – Preparem-se, o momento lindo e romântico que todos esperavam está chegando. Prepare seus lencinhos de papel e sua caixa de bombons, porque são muitas emoções, tá?.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegaram à cozinha, Hermione se desvencilhou do pote de bombons. Sem conseguir encarar a amiga, Rony, os olhos fixos em suas próprias pantufas, disse:

Er, Hermione... Sabe, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

O quê, Rony? – ela fixara os olhos no rosto dele, fazendo-o corar como um tomate.

É que eu, bem, eu, é que eu queria te falar que... Que... Que... – Rony, como era de se esperar, empacou totalmente, e por fim disse a coisa que lhe pareceu menos idiota para se falar no momento – Como o céu está bonito hoje, né?

Tá enrolando! Tá enrolando! – disse uma vozinha esganiçada vinda do fundo da cozinha.

Cuida da sua vida, valeu? – Rony gritou de volta, corando ainda mais (como se isso fosse possível) – é que é muita pressão em cima da minha cabeça!

Rony, de verdade, o que é que você quer me dizer? – Hermione, agora, parecia muito mais interessada, fixando o olhar em Rony (para o completo desespero dele).

É que eu, eu, eu... équeeugostodeverdadedevocêmione! – Rony disse correndo, tornando impossível alguém entender o que ele dissera. Imediatamente depois, ele enfiou um chocolate praticamente goela abaixo.

O que você disse? – Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha – Tenta falar mais devagar, tá bom?

EU GOSTO DE VERDADE DE VOCÊ, MIONE! – Rony praticamente berrou, atraindo para si as atenções dos elfos domésticos da cozinha – De verdade! E eu fui sempre muito burro de não perceber isso antes, tá?

Hermione ficou paralisada, a boca aberta numa inconfundível expressão de espanto. Um silêncio muito tenso se formou entre os dois, sendo cortado apenas pela respiração ofegante de Rony. A tensão logo se transformou em impaciência, e Rony exclamou:

Ah, qual é, Mione, diz alguma coisa, caramba! Não me deixa falando aqui sozinho como um idiota!

Eu também – ela murmurou, o olhar ainda fixo em Rony.

O quê? – agora i _ele_ /i parecia não acreditar.

Eu disse que eu também gosto de você, Rony. Muito. Mesmo brigando com você eu gosto muito! – ela dizia, muito trêmula, as palavras se atropelando.

É duro admitir que o Harry e a Gina estavam certos – disse Rony, dando uma risadinha nervosa – Mas não vamos deixar eles ficarem sabendo, tá?

Pois é. Não ainda. Que isso fique como um segredinho nosso – ela riu – Aceita um chocolate?

_N/A: Muitos de vocês devem estar sapateando de raiva, dizendo: "MAS QUE DROGA DE FINAL É ESSE?". Então, vamos dar uma pequena explicação. Resolvi deixar para a sua imaginação lhe dizer o que aconteceu depois. Você pode pensar que a Hermione deu uma bolacha na cara do Rony, ou que houve um daqueles beijos de final de novela que duram quase dez minutos, ou então que os dois saíram no tapa pelo último bombom do pote, ou até que eles foram abduzidos por extraterrestres. Como dizem, você decide! Bem, é só, espero que tenham gostado, obrigado pela atenção e, por favor, façam a alegria da pobre autora que vos fala e COMENTEM MESMO! Beijos para todos!_


End file.
